habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Level
In Habitica, Level is one of the ways to gauge a player's progress. However, it may not be a perfect measure, as players may choose rebirth to return to level 1, or may edit their level. All players begin at level one and move up in level as they complete Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos. At certain levels, new features become available to players, including pets, the class system, and certain quests. Leveling Up Leveling up occurs after a player gains a sufficient number of experience points (XP). As players progress, each new level requires more XP than the previous level. For a full explanation of the experience required for each level, see the Experience Level Chart. XP itself can be obtained from doing tasks, opening the Enchanted Armoire (20% chance), completing quests that award XP, and casting specific skills. Leveling up restores all health points, but does not restore mana points. (The player will regain some mana points at the beginning of each day when their daily Cron runs.) Up to level 100, every two levels raise all Character Attributes by one point. Progression through levels is merely a sign of the player's own progress over time. Comparing the speed at which the player gains levels with that of other players is generally not meaningful, because every player has their own playing style. Leveling up slowly is perfectly fine, since the player may wish to focus on lesser tasks to see more progress. Habitica is about real and meaningful changes in real life, and is not strictly a game. An avatar's level is only one measure of progress. Attribute Points After unlocking the class system at level 10, for each additional level gained, the player will receive a Stat Point that can be allocated to an attribute using the Stats page. A notification will be received that will lead to the Stats page so points can be allocated points. (The player may also choose to allow Habitica to allocate points automatically.) The points are added to a base attribute level comprised of half a point per attribute per level. Attribute points can be reallocated by spending gems on the Character Attributes page to change class (the player may pick the same class, or choose a different one). Attribute points are capped at level 100, so no additional attribute points are received after level 100. Attribute points are lost when using a start over option that reduces level, such as the Orb of Rebirth, but can be gained back and can be allocated normally on leveling up. Additionally, one attribute point from a random attribute is lost when the player dies (HP reaches 0). Using the Fix Character Values to edit level will not give you Attribute points. Depending on the player's level, they will be added the next time the player's XP bar fills up. Rewards Higher-level players typically earn larger XP and gold point (GP) rewards for clicking on positive Habits and checking off Dailies and To-Dos due to their collectively higher stats, specifically INT. Doing high-level quests at a low level with a party may grant tremendous amount of XP, thus gaining many levels easily. Unlockable quests will give a more proportionate amount of XP as a reward to advance levels. XP rewards can be very high for mages; a mage's main attribute is INT, and a high INT makes it easier to obtain XP. In addition, Mage's skill Burst of Flames grants a large amount of XP as well, which makes the Mage class the best option for users that are strongly motivated by seeing their characters level up. Perfect Days A Perfect Day gives a further buff of one-half of the player's level to their stats. On the day after completing a Perfect Day, the player's attribute score will be at least equal to their level, even if they have no gear or point allocation in that particular stat. If the player's level is an odd number, the buff is rounded up to the nearest whole number. For example, if the player's level is 7, their Perfect Day buff would be 4. Orb of Rebirth At level 50 or above, the player can use the Orb of Rebirth to reset their level back to one and to reset other aspects of their account. This can be useful if the player missed certain features or want to try a different class from the beginning. Between levels 50 and 99, the Orb of Rebirth costs six gems; however, it is available for free once level 100 is reached. Rebirthing to level 1 will require the player to unlock features and quests again. The unlocks gained at each level are stated in the section below. This allows the player to receive unlockable quests once again (e.g. the Dish Disaster quest scroll), since they must be bought by via gems once it has been used up. Unlocks Bonuses and access to features are received upon achieving certain levels. These included: 1 Skills are class-specific, so they will only be unlocked at levels 11-14 if a class was chosen. 2 The player must complete the previous quest before they can buy or use this quest scroll; e.g., a level 60 player will not be able to buy a Gold Knight quest scroll without ever completing the A Stern Talking-To quest. They will receive a free scroll when they complete the previous part of the quest if they are the quest owner. Continuing after Level 100 The player can continue past level 100, but to keep the game balanced, stats will not change, and further attribute points will not be awarded. The player can continue to gain new content as it is released, including quests, Limited Edition and Seasonal Edition avatar customization, equipment from the Enchanted Armoire, and subscribers-only Mystery Items. However, no content will be released exclusively for level 100+ players. To increase the difficulty past level 100, or after rebirth, the player can alter the game mechanics using the Fix Character Values. Read more tips on how to spice up Habitica, or to increase its difficulty in Self-Imposed Challenges article. Cheating "Cheating" in Habitica is a matter of opinion and circumstance. One person may feel it's cheating to list things such as getting out of bed and brushing teeth, while another person may need those Dailies for motivation or reminders. The rate of leveling up depends on this, so someone leveling up quickly does not always imply cheating. Habitica helps players learn good habits (and unlearn bad ones), and is not made to not to induce stress or cause feelings of guilt. The right way to play is the way that is the most productive and effective for each individual player. Using Fix Character Values can add levels or XP. Much like clicking tasks that haven't been done in real life, the result is unjustly leveling up. This is being dishonest to oneself, and it deviates from the purpose of using Habitica. More advice can be found on the article about cheating. Known Bugs fr:Niveau nl:Niveau ru:Уровни zh:等级 ja:レベル Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:Incentives Category:Avatar